60's Batgirl
Entrance Batgirl-Cycle Batgirl arrives to the stage in her Batgirl-Cycle Move Origin The Batgirl-Cycle is Batgirl's main vehicle, which appears in almost every episode she's in, including her debut episode "Enter Batgirl, Exit Penguin". Moveset Neutral B: Powdery Mildew Batgirl sprays forwards with a can of powdery mildew, creating a cloud that slowly moves forwards. Anybody inside the cloud gets repeated damage with no flinching. If Batgirl sprays an opponent directly in front of her, they'll be covered in the mildew, causing them to be poisoned for a short while. Trying to spawn a second cloud will make the first cloud disappear, but it won't make the mildew covering opponents to disappear. Move Origin In the episode "Louie, the Lilac", Batgirl defeats the titular villain by spraying at him with Powdery Mildew, which is described as a spray that "everything it touches falls and decays". Side B: Adhesive Tape Batgirl runs forwards with an adhesive tape that she pastes over the stage. If an opponent touches the tape they will be stuck inside of it until they get hit or if they mash the buttons enough. You can trap more than one opponent, but doing so makes it easier for them to get free (the more opponents were originally trapped, the easier it is to get freed by mashing). Attacks that don't deal any flinching or knockback (such as Batgirl's powdery mildew) will not free the opponents. If you fail at trapping an opponent, the tape will stay there, acting as a trampoline for Batgirl and a trap for the opponents. Move Origin In "The Sport of Penguins", when Batgirl and the Caped Crusaders are fighting The Penguins' minions in a glue factory, she grabs big adhesive tape to run around them in circles and tie them up. Up B: Bat-Lasso Batgirl throws her lasso auto-aiming at the closest ledge or opponent. On ledges, it is your basic tether recovery, working even in the opposite direction of where she's facing. For enemies, Batgirl will tie them up with the lasso and launch herself towards them, which deals no damage. However, during her flight she can combo into any of her aerials while carrying over the momentum. On the ground, Batgirl will prioritize latching into opponents and in mid air she'll prioritize latching into ledges. Move Origin Like Batman and Robin, Batgirl has her own grappling hook-like weapon called the Bat-Lasso. She is seen using it in episodes such as "Ring Around the Riddler" and "The Great Train Robbery". Down B: Prop Attack Batgirl places a sandbag that, when attacked, will rock back and forth to act like a counter. Batgirl can make the sandbag move by attacking too, but she is not affected by it. She can place up to two of them before they start replacing each other, and, if they are close enough, the sandbags can hit each other. Move Origin In the episode "The Great Escape", Batgirl and the Caped Crusaders fight Shame's minions inside a movie set for a western movie. During this fight scene, Batgirl repeatedly pushes sandbags into Shame's minions to attack them. Final Smash: The Joker's Flying Rocket Batgirl gets tied up into a rocket by The Joker, who maniacally laughs as he covers his ears. He then launches the rocket, allowing the player to rotate the stick to change its direction. If it contacts anything, the rocket will explode, dealing massive damage. You can also press B to make Batgirl jump off the rocket for safety, and the rocket will still explode if it contacts someone, but it will deal less damage. Move Origin In the episode "The Joker's Flying Saucer", the Joker traps Batgirl by getting her tied to a rocket and plans to launch her into outer space. Unlike in Lawl Nova, the rocket never gets to be launched as Batgirl manages to put off the fuse. KO Sounds KO Sound 1: *Trumpet Blare 1* KO Sound 2: *Trumpet Blare 2* Star KO Sound: *cries* Screen KO Sound: "Oh..." Taunts * Up Taunt: "You wouldn't take advantage of a woman" * Side Taunt: "What's your Scheme?" * Down Taunt: "If only you were more like Batman..." Victory Pose/Losing Pose * Option 1: "Oh, I'm enjoying this. Don't bother!" * Option 2: "Consider your criminal career... kaputt!" * Option 3: *runs into her Batgirl-Cycle and drives off the results screen in it* * Option 4 (Teamed Up with 60's Batman): *Batman shakes hands with Batgirl and Robin* * Lose/Clap: *chained up to two rock pillars* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- * Dash attack- * Forward tilt- Kicks forwards. * Up tilt- * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- Batgirl swings a vase in front of her vertically. * Up smash- * Down smash- Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- Kicks forwards with both legs * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- Extras Edit Animal Exploding Shark - You can move only by jumping. Jump into an opponent to go off, dealing damage to them and you. Art "The Bat Signal": A picture of the Batman Overlight Symbol from the Cartoon Segment. Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Nova Category:Mirror Clone Category:Hero Category:60's Category:Batman (1966) Category:Batman Category:Female Category:Human Category:Superheroes Category:Adults Category:American Category:The Satisfaction Era Category:Youtube Poop Category:Live Action Category:TV Show Characters